Marie-Rose De Putter
Marie-Rose is de ex-vrouw van Guido Van Den Bossche en de moeder van Peter Van den Bossche en Veronique Van den Bossche. ''Algemene Informatie Marie-Rose is een vast personage sinds de start van de serie in 1991. Ze wordt vertolkt door Martine Jonckheere. In 1997 besloot ze om uit de reeks te stappen en we zagen hoe Marie-Rose om het leven kwam in een vliegtuigcrash samen met Hugo Beckers. In 2005 maakt het personage plots haar comeback: Marie-Rose overleefde de crash en ze keert terug naar haar familie. Liefdesleven en Familie Marie-Rose was in het begin van de serie reeds getrouwd met Guido Van Den Bossche en samen hebben ze dan ook twee kinderen. Alles leek goed te gaan in het huwelijk tot Marie-Rose hem begon te bedriegen. Ze scheiden van elkaar en Marie-Rose verhuist later samen met haar nieuwe liefde, Hugo Beckers naar het buitenland. Tijdens de reis overlijdt Hugo maar Marie-Rose overleefde het ongeval. Wanneer ze jaren later terug naar huis komt, ontdekt ze dat haar ex-man gestorven is. Ze probeert haar leventje terug op te pikken en begint een relatie met de zakenman Mathias Moelaert. Na een relatie van meer dan 3 jaar, vraagt Mathias haar eindelijk ten huwelijk. Beroepsleven Marie-Rose is altijd actief geweest in de modesector. Ze had samen met haar dochter een modebedrijf, Linea Veronica genoemd. Toen ze naar haar 'dood' terug naar België kwam, richtte ze opnieuw een modebedrijfje op met haar dochter en Mario Van de Caveye, genoemd MVM. Enkele jaren later besluit Marie-Rose om zich terug te trekken uit het bedrijf omdat ze van haar pensioen wil genieten samen met Matthias. Toch stapt ze terug in het zakenleven dankzij de oprichting van de VDB Holding. Ze wordt de eigenaar van het bedrijfsrestaurant: de KomEet. Catherine De La Mer Nadat Marie-Rose in zee terugkwam na de helikoptercrash, werd ze gered door de schipper Christophe Mouret. Ze werden verliefd op elkaar en ze ging bij hem inwonen. Omdat ze geheugenverlies had, kreeg ze een nieuwe naam: Catherine De La Mer. Verhaallijnen 'Augustus 2011 - Juni 2012' Marie-Rose heeft het moeilijk met het proces van Rita Van den Bossche. Ze is één van de weinige getuigen die haar bij het gebouw van VDB heeft gezien op de nacht van de brand. Uiteindelijk besluit ze toch om de waarheid te vertellen tegen de politie maar tijdens het proces getuigt ze voor haar en probeert ze haar uit de gevangenis te houden. Later leert Marie-Rose Colette Vermeir kennen, een zakenvrouw die voor een tijdje terugkeerde uit het buitenland. Uiteindelijk ontdekt ze dat Colette de vrouw is van Gilbert Vandersmissen. Na de dood van Gilbert, ontfermt ze zich over Colette en probeert ze haar familie te overtuigen om F@C over te kopen. De familie zwicht over de speech over Guido Van Den Bossche die ze samen met Anna Dierckx gegeven heeft. Peter Van den Bossche zal samen met Veronique Van den Bossche aan het hoofd komen te staan van de VDB Holding en Marie-Rose is heel trots op haar twee kinderen. Tijdens de verdeling van de functies, bedankt Marie-Rose voor de functie van CEO van VDB Fashion en de functie gaat naar June Van Damme. Toch zal ze nog deel uitmaken van de holding omdat Maarten Van den Bossche een bedrijfsrestaurant zal beginnen: de KomEet waarvan Marie-Rose de zaakvoerdster is. Vanaf de opening van de Holding, blijkt dat Marie-Rose weer meer betrokken wil zijn met het bedrijf. Ze probeert Maarten en Roos zo goed mogelijk te steunen en ze gaat samen met Bart, Trudy en Dirk naar een congress. Tijdens het congress heeft Marie-Rose een goede babbel met Trudy waarin ze haar relatie met Bart aanvaardt. Na het ontslag van De Valck, wordt er aan Marie-Rose gevraagd of ze in de Raad van Bestuur van Het Algemeen Ziekenhuis wil zetelen. Ze weigert het aanbod maar raadt het ziekenhuis aan om het te vragen aan Veronique. Ze is daarna ook zeer blij als haar dochter het aanbod aanvaard heeft. Marie-Rose haar wereld stort in wanneer ze te weten komt dat Peter darmkanker heeft. Toch moet het leven verder en Peter vraagt haar of ze zijn plaats wil innemen als CEO van de VDB Holding. Marie-Rose besluit om dit aanbod niet te aanvaarden en in haar plaats zal Mathias Moelaert de plaats van Peter innemen. Niet veel later vertrekt Marie-Rose voor enkele weken naar Amerika samen met Peter voor een speciale behandeling tegen zijn darmkanker. Enkele weken later vertrekt Peter voor een tweede keer naar Amerika en deze keer gaat June Van Damme mee en zal Marie-Rose haar plaats innemen als CEO van Fashion. Vooral Caroline De Meester lijkt hier ontzettend blij mee te zijn omdat ze enorm opkijkt naar Marie-Rose. Maar dit alles is een deel van haar plannetje om de familie Van den Bossche te straffen. Marie-Rose houdt zich bezig met de winkelinrichting maar dankzij Caroline krijgt ze het foute plan waardoor heel de inrichting fout is. Veronique Van den Bossche is razend en Marie-Rose besluit om voor eens en altijd weg te blijven uit het bedrijf. Toch gaat ze niet veel later op zakenreis samen met Dirk Cockelaere naar Wenen. Wanneer ze terugkomt, kan ze maar niet zwijgen over hoe attent Dirk was en Matthias begint jaloers te worden. Marie-Rose vindt het leuk dat Matthias zo jaloers reageerd en gaat nog een stapje verder... te ver blijkbaar want Matthias verdenkt er haar van een affaire te hebben met Dirk. Alles loopt uit de hand wanneer Marie-Rose hem een slag in het gezicht geeft en Matthias ervandoor gaat. Ze zijn beide veel te trots om hun ongelijk toe te geven en de ruzie blijft weken aangaan. Wanneer Marie-Rose eindelijk besluit om het goed te maken, ziet hij Matthias samen met Caroline en meteen verdenkt ze hém ervan om een affaire te hebben. De volgende weken gaat het van kwaad naar erger tussen de twee. Telkens wanneer ze met elkaar proberen te praten, blijven ze ruzie maken. De hele familie begint het beu te worden en Peter bedenkt een plannetje: hij wil een teambuilding organiseren in de Ardennen om alle ruzies op te lossen. Zijn plannetje mislukt wanneer Marie-Rose weigert om mee te gaan wanneer ze weet dat Caroline er ook zal zijn. De dag van de teambuilding krijgt Marie-Rose bezoek van Rita. Ze vertelt haar dat Mathias haar nog steeds graag ziet en dat ze onmiddellijk naar de Ardennen moet gaan om het goed te maken. Marie-Rose vertrekt onmiddellijk maar wanneer ze aankomt in de Ardennen, treft ze alleen Caroline aan. Met een smoesje neemt Caroline haar mee naar een ravijn waar ze Marie-Rose probeert te vermoorden. Uiteindelijk vallen ze alletwee in de ravijn... 'Augustus 2012 - heden' Marie-Rose heeft de val overleefd terwijl Caroline gestorven is door de val. Ze wordt in kritieke toestand naar het ziekenhuis gebracht en later wordt ze overgebracht naar het Algemeen Ziekenhuis. Toch mag de familie haar niet zien omdat ze ervan verdacht wordt Caroline vermoord te hebben. De familie reageert verbaasd op dit nieuws. Vooral Veronique kan niet geloven dat haar moeder zoiets zou doen. Uiteindelijk komt inspecteur Anita Degeling achter de waarheid dankzij een sms die Marie-Rose stuurde naar Mathias voor het ongeval. Niet veel later mag Marie-Rose het ziekenhuis verlaten. Terug thuis krijgt Marie-Rose bezoek van Mathias en de twee kunnen eindelijk hun ruzie oplossen. Mathias keert weer terug naar huis maar toch heeft het koppel nog een lange weg te gaan. Ze beseffen alletwee dat er veel gebeurd is maar ze zijn van plan om aan hun relatie te werken. Toch loopt niet alles zoals het zou moeten. Mathias blijft heel afstandelijk en Marie-Rose probeert te hard om zijn aandacht te krijgen. Na een bezoek van Anna en Albert, beseffen ze alletwee eindelijk dat hun relatie dringend hulp nodig heeft. Mathias besluit uiteindelijk om een verrassingsweekend te organiseren voor Marie-Rose en alles komt terug in orde tussen het koppel. Later krijgt Marie-Rose plotseling bezoek van Colette Vermeir, de ex-vrouw van Gilbert Vandersmissen. Ze vertelt aan Marie-Rose dat haar Franse vriend, David, haar meermaals heeft bedrogen. Marie-Rose vertelt haar dat ze enkele dagen mag blijven logeren. Colette vertelt haar dat ze een tweede keer bedrogen is door Michael, ook een jongeman, die een groot deel van haar fortuin erdoor gejaagd heeft met zijn gokverslaving. Marie-Rose en Mathias beginnen te denken dat Colette een mannenverslaving heeft. Ze probeert Colette ervan te overtuigen om volledig te breken met Michael. Wanneer dit niet blijkt te lukken probeert Marie-Rose het op een andere manier. Ze schakelt Rita in om Michael ervan te overtuigen iets aan zijn gokverslaving te doen. Alles loopt goed af en Colette pakt haar spullen. Niet veel later krijgt Marie-Rose alweer onverwacht bezoek. Ditmaal staat de bomma plotseling voor haar deur, helemaal alleen. Anna vertelt dat ze ruzie heeft gemaakt met Albert en ze blijft enkele weken bij Marie-Rose logeren. Omdat ze niet wil vertellen waarom ze ruzie hebben gemaakt, probeert Marie-Rose het te weten te komen via Rita en Jan maar die weten ook van niets. Anna vertelt uiteindelijk aan Marie-Rose dat Albert haar bedrogen heeft met een jongere vrouw. Marie-Rose gelooft er niets van maar toch blijven de twee ruzie maken. Wanneer Marie-Rose Anna probeert te vertellen dat ze het terug moet goedmaken, krijgt ze een hartaanval. Marie-Rose voelt zich enorm schuldig tot ze later te weten komt dat Anna maar deed alsof om zo Albert terug voor haar te winnen. Na alle gebeurtenissen met Anna en Albert, krijgt Marie-Rose de schrik van haar leven wanneer Mathias haar ten huwelijk vraagt. Marie-Rose is in de zevende hemel en nodigt heel de familie uit voor een dinertje in de KomEet om het goede nieuws te vertellen. Iedereen reageert enthousiast en Marie-Rose begint meteen met de planning van hun huwelijk want ze wil zo snel mogelijk trouwen. De volgende weken blijkt de organisatie van haar trouw geen makkelijke opdracht te worden. Zo wil ze kost wat kost trouwen in een kerk maar Mathias denkt daar anders over. Ze probeert tevergeeft hem op andere gedachten te brengen maar uiteindelijk moet ze zich tevreden stellen met rent-a-priest en een groot feest zonder kerkelijk huwelijk. Marie-Rose start de zoektocht naar een zaal maar dat loopt niet van een leien dakje. De zaal die ze eerst huurde, kan ze niet meer gebruiken omdat de eigenaars de zaak verkopen en scheiden. Ze vraagt aan Mathias om op zoek te gaan naar een nieuwe zaal. Ondertussen ontstaat er een grote crisis binnen de VDB Holding. Marie-Rose komt te weten dat Peter en Veronique het bedrijf van Mathias, VDB Transport, willen opdoeken. Ze probeert hen tevergeeft op andere gedachten te brengen maar ze blijven bij hun beslissing. De crisis bij VDB blijft aanhouden, en zelfs tijdens het kerstfeestje van Marie-Rose kunnen haar twee kinderen niet zwijgen over het werk. Marie-Rose besluit om een crisisvergadering te houden bij haar thuis met alle afdelingshoofden zodat ze op zoek kunnen gaan naar oplossingen voor het probleem. Hoe dichter het huwelijk tussen haar en Mathias eraan komt, hoe meer problemen ze lijken te hebben. Marie-Rose vindt dat Mathias niet genoeg zijn best doet voor het huwelijk en er ontstaan elke dag conflicten tussen de twee. Peter is bang dat er opnieuw ruzie zal ontstaan maar Mathias belooft dat hij meer zal helpen bij de voorbereidingen. Twee weken voor haar huwelijk, besluit Marie-Rose om een weddingplanner aan te stellen om haar te helpen. De flamboyante Ronny houdt de touwtjes stevig in handen en zorgt ervoor dat alles goed verloopt. De algemene repetitie verloopt allesbehalve vlot en Marie-Rose vreest dat haar huwelijksdag helemaal in de soep zal lopen. Gelukkig loopt alles op de trouwdag wel goed. Op het einde van het huwelijksfeest krijgen ze nog een speciaal cadeau van de hele familie: een verwenweekend voor haar en Mathias. Mathias verveelt zich dood nu hij op pensioen is. Marie-Rose spoort hem aan om een nieuwe hobby te zoeken. Hij stort zich volledig op het wielrennen. Wanneer hij een quiz wil organiseren, raakt hij gestressed. Marie-Rose vindt dat hij te veel hooi op zijn vork neemt en neemt hem mee naar dokter Leen Van den Bossche. Hij moet het rustig aan doen. Marie-Rose is er echter niet gerust in. Nu Anna en Albert naar het rusthuis vertrokken en zijn en Victor naar het revalidatiecentrum, voelt Marie-Rose zich eenzaam. Mathias is steeds bezig met het buurtfeest en ze is vaak alleen. Ondanks dit gelooft ze in het succes van haar echtgenoot. Ze hoopt op een geslaagd buurtfeest. Slideshow'' 430648 10150685264897491 179278832490 9189003 155286665 n.jpg|Marie-Rose en Rita kunnen het weer met elkaar vinden foto401231.jpg|Marie-Rose op het openingsfeest van de holding 640px-Familie_4886_09.png|Marie-Rose in kritieke toestand 640px-Familie_4887_04.png|Marie-Rose overleeft de val 640px-Familie_4888_05.png|Wordt Marie-Rose verdacht van moord? 640px-Familie_4890_14.png|Marie-Rose krijgt Caroline niet uit haar hoofd 640px-Familie_4890_12.png 640px-Familie_4892_07.png familie_afl4919_02.jpg Familie afl4955 02.jpg Veronique&MarieRose.jpg familie_afl4945_01.jpg 12.10.jpg Marie-Rose&Peter2.jpg Crisisvergadering.jpg familie_afl4974_01.jpg Veronique & MarieRose.jpg Crisismanager2.jpg familie_afl4976_02.jpg Crisismanager2.jpg de weddingplanner.jpg Trouw49.jpg Trouw48.jpg Trouw47.jpg Trouw38.jpg Trouw29.jpg Trouw28.jpg Trouw27.jpg Trouw20.jpg Trouw19.jpg Trouw11.jpg Trouw10.jpg Trouw5.jpg Trouw4.jpg familie_afl5004_06.jpg familie_afl5004_07.jpg MarieRoseMathias0214.jpg familie_afl5020_05.jpg familie_afl5020_06.jpg familie_afl5020_08.jpg familie_afl5021_05.jpg familie_afl5022_01.jpg familie_afl5045_05.jpg 640px-Familie_afl5053_01.jpg familie_afl5056_02.jpg familie_afl5056_03.jpg familie_afl5060_04.jpg familie_afl5066_01.jpg familie_afl5066_02.jpg familie_afl5074_01.jpg familie_afl5074_02.jpg Trouw.jpg Trouw49.jpg Trouw48.jpg Trouw47.jpg Trouw38.jpg Trouw29.jpg Trouw27.jpg Trouw20.jpg Trouw11.jpg Trouw4.jpg Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages